


A night to remember ☆

by Peachyperfect



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Keith cries here, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Sex Toys, Shiro almost cries, Top Shiro (Voltron), mega porn, sub!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachyperfect/pseuds/Peachyperfect
Summary: Keith's horniness leaves him with shiro being really mad, but also something nice in the end





	A night to remember ☆

Keith was feeling the mood that night, he went up to his husband, who had been working at the moment, but Keith always tends to get his attention. Well normally he would be able to. “Shiroo” keith whines as he hugs his lover from behind, he gently nibbles at his ear “I have a huge boner right now, can you help me with it?” he asks shyly. Shiro pinches the bridge of his nose “not right now Keith, could you go, I don’t know help yourself out? I’m busy.” Shiro says a bit coldly. Keith had never been rejected by his husband, he was a bit taken back, but nothing really to think about. Keith knew Shiro was busy and it was understandable that he just wanted to finish his work. 

A couple days later Keith tries again. Shiro comes home from work, and tiredly throws himself onto their bed. Keith climbs up onto his lap and starts grinding “this should get him going” keith thinks to himself. Only to get an annoyed groan “Keith I’m tired, could you get off me?” shiro asks pushing him off, and rolling onto his side, away from keith. Keith felt a bit hurt this time, but again, didn’t really think much about it. 

Keith continues with this routine of trying to get his husband to himself, getting hornier as time passes. However, the remarks and rejections only get colder and meaner. Keith just assumes it’s because of stress, but a good sex session would always relieve Shiro from stress, maybe he just wasn’t feeling it. Keith had an amazing idea, lingerie, he had worn lingerie before, what happened? A long rough night of passion, Keith would only describe it as the best night of his life. 

Keith had gone out to a sex store, which always sold what he needed. He picked out a black and red lace lingerie set, along with black stockings and a lace choker. He tried the outfit on “It’s perfect. He’s going to love it!” Keith thought to himself, he was feeling confident. 

He changed into the lingerie set in the bathroom, hidden by a robe that could be easily taken off. He walks up to shiro, who was extremely focussed on his work, from behind and pulls back the chair, positioning himself to be standing in front of Shiro as he slowly undressed, revealing the lingerie. “What do you think daddy?” he said biting his lip. Shiro finally snapped. Not in a good way. 

“Keith. Do you not know the definition of being busy? Do you not see me working? Are you blind or delusional?!” Shiro says raising his voice at him, he points over to the pile of papers “This is the shit I have to finish, I haven’t even been getting a good night's rest lately because of this! And now, I have to deal with…..with this!” He shouts. Keith, covers himself up again, starting to shake “B-baby I’m s-sorry please don’t s-shout” keith stutters, starting to tear up. “Sorry my ass! And what's with this get up?!” Shiro asks gesturing to the lingerie set keith had prepared “you’re spending money on useless shit again! Return it!” Keith trembles “It’s for you-” Shiro scoffed “Well I don’t like it, there. Return it.” Shiro says taking a long breath of air“And if you’re so damn horny that you have to bother me for an entire month, then just go out onto the street and find a guy to fuck with, I don’t care just please leave me alone to work!” at this point, Keith’s face is drenched in tears. “Fine. If that’s what you want.” keith says before running out of their apartment, he hadn’t even changed from the lingerie. While roaming the streets various thoughts ran through his head, but the one that stuck was “Shiro had never acted this way towards me, and he acts so differently to my invitations. Is there a possibility? Shiro was getting tired of him?”

Of course keith wasn’t going to go on the street and find some random guy, after that Keith doesn't even wanna mention the word ‘horny’. Instead he goes to his best friend, Lance’s, apartement. He knocks on the door, and Lance opens it, in a robe, a face mask on, nothing special really. “Hey man! What’s up?” Lance says stepping to the side to let Keith in. “and what’s with wearing a robe out in public?” Lance says with a chuckle. Keith almost bursts into tears again “Sorry to bother, it’s just, Shiro. We got into a really bad fight and I don’t know what to do. I made him so angry he snapped at me and practically kicked me out.” Keith sighs. Lance looked at him sadly, but gave him a warm smile “hey man, whatever you want, I'm here for you.” Keith smiled back. He was so glad to have a friend like Lance. 

Shiro had woke up the next morning, caressing the empty space next to him. He opens his eyes sleepily, where was keith he wondered? Suddenly the thought entered his mind, the fight they had. Shiro had immediately gotten up and dressed, he was going to miss work today and he didn’t care. He had to look for his husband, because he just told him to go fuck off with another guy. And maybe Shiro knew keith too well, because the first place he went to was Lance’s apartment. Same routine, he knocked Lance answered sleepily, but eyes widened as he saw shiro. His mood quickly changed to anger and Lance shot Shiro a glare. Shiro was right, if keith wasn’t here right now, he visited Lance some time after the fight.   
“What do you want?” Lance asked annoyed “Uhm, well is Keith here?” Shiro asks nervously. “No. Probably out getting fucked by a bunch of guys, you know since that’s what you told him to do” Lance responded coldly, Shiro started panicking until he heard a familiar voice. “Lance? Who is it?” keith asks rubbing his eyes. “Keith!” Shiro responded happily. Keith had immediately looked away “Oh, hey..shiro.” he said already feeling himself panic. “Baby, I’m so sorry about last night. C-can we talk...? About it? Coffee maybe?” Shiro suggests. “Don’t ask him on a date after what you-” lance was yelling at him, interrupted by keith calming him down and saying it was fine. “Sure I guess, let me just get changed.” Lance had provided Keith a pair of clothes. Keith had waved Lance goodbye before walking off with Shiro. 

“Keith, I’m so so so sorry. I’ve just been so stressed and tired, with the new job, promotion, I just..” shiro explains “It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” keith said, however you can tell he’s trying to hide how he actually felt. Shiro raised and hand and cupped Keith’s face with it, Keith shaking from the contact. “Baby, I’m so sorry please don’t be sad.” shiro said almost tearing up from regret, which Keith could see “It’s fine, please don’t cry” keith lets out a sigh “I just got so broken and sad when you told me to go fuck with some random guy, made me think you were officially done with me” he lets out a light chuckle. “No! I would never. I was just so stressed, and tired I hope you know I didn’t mean any of it” 

“I forgive you shiro” keith says with a smile “just please, don’t do it again” Shiro lights up with relief and happiness, and shakes his head “I won’t, ever.” he promises. Shiro looked to his side blushing a bit “well uhm, I have a day off today, and if that offers still up..” keith laughs at his lover’s reaction “That's too bad, I gave the lingerie set away to lance. But we can still have fun” 

After getting back to their apartment, and bedroom, shiro and keith were already making out tongue in mouth with keith on top of shiro. “Mm, but I don’t think I’ll let you off easy. Maybe a punishment? That sound good daddy?” Keith says with a mischievous grin, Shiro gulps, he’s gonna be wrecked when this is all over. 

Keith had shiro’s hand tied back to the headboard, unable to do anything to keith. “What you said yesterday made me really sad daddy, I hope after this you’ll learn your lesson..” keith said in a seductive tone as he teasingly stripped down. One he was naked he pulled out a long and thick dildo, the size wasn’t a joke but shiro’s was definitely bigger. Drenching his fingers in lube keith was positioned where he was on all fours, ass facing Shiro. He inserted a finger in and whimpered quietly, followed by shoving in a second one “we haven’t done it in so long, my hole has gotten so tight…” keith whined out. The blood rushing down to shiro’s cock. “Keith fuck, untie me let me do it for you” shiro groaned out. Keith only gave him a deviant smirk in return as he pulled out the dildo “daddy, I don’t know if it’ll fit, I hope it stretches me enough for when I ride you” shiro winced, keith’s dirty talk was getting to him, in fact everything was. 

Keith shoved the dildo in his tight hole, letting out a long, loud moan as it stretched him out. “Oh god! Fuck it’s not even halfway there” Keith whimpered out as he shoves more of the dildo in him. Shiro’s losing his mind “baby please let me touch you please!” he begs. “Daddy- ah! - this...this, is your punishment” keith says, his voice shaky from trying to stretch himself out as much as he could. After a while of prep Keith thinks he’s ready. 

Pulling off shiro’s pants, along with his boxers, his 10 inch rock hard cock sprung up. Keith’s mouth started to water. “Hurry up please, baby please” shiro begs desperately. “Patience, yield, focus. I’ll get there in a moment” keith says with a joking smirk as he slides down on shiro’s cock, the boy practically screams. He starts bouncing up and down on Shiro’s cock, but god, Keith looked so hot, Shiro just wanted to pound ruthlessly into him. “I’ve learnt my lesson, I’m sorry...untie me?” shiro asks. Keith nods weakly as he reaches back and takes off the cuffs. 

As soon as they were taken off shiro immediately flipped keith over onto his back, gripping hard on keith’s slender hips, and pounding hard and fast into him. Keith was drooling, tears rolling down his face from pleasure and pain as he repeatedly screams Shiro’s name. “About to cum fuck, I’m about to breed you, fucking slut” Shiro growled, Keith whimpering at the dominance. After a hard thrust, shiro went balls deep into keith, filling up keith with his cum. Keith cried out as he felt the hot fluid fill him, causing him to cum too. 

Shiro pulled out, admiring how his cum dripped out of keith’s abused ass before falling onto his side to spoon keith, softly kissing his neck “I love you so much..” shiro whispered as he closed his eyes. “I love you too..” keith responded exaustedly

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you?? so much?? for reading??   
> Doubt this will get any readers since idk man I wrote smt on wattpad and bitch flopped LMAO


End file.
